Children, Curiosity, Choking
by guardyanangel
Summary: Because poor Hotspot just can't believe they're having this discussion at breakfast. A Hotgent oneshot, for Tari.


**Summary:** Because poor Hotspot just can't believe they're having this discussion at breakfast. A Hotgent oneshot, for Tari.

**A/N: **This is dedicated to Tari Silmarwen, whose Hotgent pieces have convinced me that I'm not crazy for loving these two as a couple. If you couldn't tell, Hotgent is Hotspot x Argent, and Tari writes some really brilliant pieces of these two together. In fact, this fic is a bit of an homage to the second installment of her _Fire and Ice _piece, called Offspring. Go check it out! :D

**Disclaimer: **The characters belong to DC, and the idea of there being a team called Titans Oceanic consisting of Hotspot, Wildebeest, Herald, Jericho, and Argent is Tari's. I own nothing but a new Sims 3 game that is fun for playing with genetics.

* * *

**Children, Curiosity, Choking**

**By guardyanangel**

"Hot Spot?"

The summoned hero raised one eyebrow at his girlfriend as he shoveled a big helping of bacon and rice into his mouth. Argent, sitting across from him, took the glance as an indication to continue.

"Since we're both half-H'San Natall and half-human, would our children be full-H'San Natall, full-human, or something else completely?"

Now, Hot Spot had a list of his proudest moments. The one that followed was not one of them.

Alarmed by the very _thought _of having children, the hero swallowed the majority of his food prematurely. Of course, he began to choke, and he indicated as much as he tried to dislodge the food from his throat. Jericho leaned over and cautiously assisted as best he could. Argent and Herald watched the scene with worry, ready to step in if needed. Wildebeest glanced over once, and continued eating.

Eventually, the pyrokinetic managed to get rid of the obstruction, coughing as he did so. Disbelievingly, he glanced at his significant other, "Must you _always _have these kind of thoughts at breakfast?"

Argent, who had been quite concerned when the other hero began choking, now shrugged noncommittally as she noted he was fine.

"I'm _serious_, though," she continued after a beat, "What would they be?"

"They couldn't be half-H'San Natall and half-human, or a quarter-H'San Natall and a quarter-human, 'cause that wouldn't add up..." Herald mused, getting into the conversation

_But they couldn't be full-H'San Natall or full-human, either, because THAT doesn't work out, _Jericho added

"Exactly!" Argent nodded vehemently, "No matter how you put it, the math just isn't right."

Hot Spot, who by now had regained his breath, looked in amazement at his teammates, "I cannot believe we're having this conversation."

"Hmrph," This was Wildebeest's contribution, and could be loosely interpreted as the behemoth hero telling the pyrokinetic that the conversation was, in fact, happening.

"She's bringing up a valid point, Hot Spot," Herald told his friend, "One does wonder what species your kids would be."

"Assuming we even _have _kids!" the hot-tempered hero retorted

Judging by the drop in temperature around the table, Hot Spot realized he'd made some fatal mistake in his last statement. Warily, he raised his eyes to meet Argent's.

They glared daggers at him.

Jericho whistled noiselessly, _Oh, fury. Thy name is woman..._

"And what exactly was _that _supposed to mean, Mr. Crockett?" came the Titaness' clipped voice.

"N...nothing..."

"Really? Because it sure sounded like something..."

Hot Spot looked up at her in dread.

"Are you saying that you don't think we'll have kids, Mr. Crockett?"

"I only meant that-"

"Does that mean you, Mr. Crockett, don't think there's even a remote chance that we may one day be in the situation that would allow us to have kids- i.e, marriage?"

"No, I-"

"Does that mean that you don't feel this relationship has any opportunity at developing some kind of long-term commitment, Mr. Crockett?"

"I was only trying to say-"

"Are you a commitment-o-phobe, Mr. Crockett?"

"No!" finally able to get a word in edgewise, Hot Spot- I mean, Mr. Crockett- continued, "For goodness' sake, I've been a hero for _years! _That's gotta show commitment, right?"

Silence.

"There's a difference between commitment to a cause and commitment to a person, you know."

The way she said it made Hot Spot realize that there was more to the conversation than either of them were letting on, and he softly and honestly responded, "I know."

Argent looked at him searchingly for a moment before nodding and lifting up her plate and glass, "Good."

She turned towards the kitchen. A few moments later the sound of running water and the clinking of china could be heard.

Herald leaned towards the still-stunned pyrokinetic, "She so has you whipped."

The words brought Hot Spot out of his haze, and he leveled a glare at his hooded teammate, "Does not."

"Please. The minute she said 'Mr. Crockett' you were nothing but putty in her hands."

"She- I- Look, she just really needs to stop coming up with these kind of questions at breakfast! My brain doesn't fully kick in until noon."

"Whatever you say, 'Mr. Crockett.' I hope your kids inherit their mother's ability to think quickly, since your genes are obviously incapable of providing that gift."

"Willya cut it out with the kid thing?"

_I think I've figured it out, _Jericho interrupted, _You'll have twins- one kid who's full-H'San Natall and another who's full-human._

Herald and Hot Spot both stared at the mute Titan with incredulity. Then, Herald shrugged.

"It could work. Arg'll be pretty pissed at you for making her gain twice as much weight, though."

"It'd be at least half her fault!" Hot Spot shot back. An instant later, he flushed.

_So you HAVE been thinking about having kids, then._

"I... Oh, shut up."

_Can't. I'm mute._

Hot Spot glared at Jericho, who feigned innocence.

Wildebeest made a noise that sounded almost like a chuckle and reached over for Hot Spot's forgotten food.

* * *

**A/N: **For those of you who were confused, 'Mr. Crockett' is Hot Spot, whose real name is Isaiah Crockett. :)

This is the brainchild of what I like to call a vampiric plot bunny- It's the kind of plot bunny that latches itself into your creative consciousness and leeches all thought away from the other things you are working on until you write it out.

The original thought came to me as I was in the process of writing my entry for Argent on my girls' Teen Titans Encyclopedia. I've always loved the idea of Hot Spot and Argent, but the more I looked at their background (they're both half-H'San Natall, which is an alien race, and half-human,) the more I wondered what their future offspring would be like. I had no idea, and so, this fic was born. My lovely reviewers have now gotten me to see sense, and I realize now that they any children they would have would also be half-alien, half-human. Yaaay genetics! :D

Hope you enjoyed! Please leave a review if you have the time.

~Guardy


End file.
